


Never cry - I'm fine

by CatalinaNY



Category: drabble - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalinaNY/pseuds/CatalinaNY
Summary: Just a drabble ...





	Never cry - I'm fine

  **I'm fine**

 

The People ask „How are you doing?“

 

The answer is always „Good, thanks! How about you?“

 

„Good!“

 

Then I look in your face

and it's everything besides good.

 

The answer is just fake,

something to pretend.

To pretend to be someone else.

 

Most people ask,

because they want to be polite

and not because they are really wanted to know.

 

Most of them would be shocked

if your answer would be honest.

 

They would not know

what to say.

 

Maybe „I am sorry!“

Maybe „Oh, have a nice day!“,

they would turn around

and leave without another word.

 


End file.
